The Applefield Twins
by Kage Hasu
Summary: After the death of Naraku Kagome and Kirara are sent to Kagome's real time...the early 20th century. Joining Nadja, Kagome's twin, the three are dragging everyone with them for a wild adventure.


Disclaimer: InuYasha and Ashita no Nadja do not belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Izumi Todo respectively.

Quote: 'Never be afraid to try something new. Remember, amateurs built the ark; professionals built the Titanic.'

Prologue

The combined efforts of a red garbed, white-haired male and a young, black-haired girl struck a smirking, red-eyed male through the heart. He didn't even have time for a futile promise of return before his body disintegrated, not even leaving ash behind. Naraku, along with his detachments, were finally dead. In the middle of the carnage, stood a slender girl of about five three. Even splattered in the blood of low-class youkai she was very pretty. Her form was garbed in a green and white schoolgirl uniform. Her eyebrows were light but her long ebony hair swept the top of her bottom. Strapped to her back were a bow and a quiver of arrows – only two arrows were left. Kagome – for that was the girl's name – swept her bright azure eyes across her surroundings, absorbing the remains of her enemy and the injured bodies of her family.

Sango, the last taijiya, was attired in a skin tight black cat suit with pink armor. Her long dark hair had come loose from her ponytail and spilled over her shoulder hiding the golden vine pattern of her clothing from view. Sango's chocolate brown eyes met her sister's in reassurance and triumph. Nearby, Miroku picked himself up off the ground, steading himself with his gold shakujou. His violet eyes fell on his right hand's unblemished palm. Stumbling towards his fiancée, he swung her around in the air, Sango holding desperately to his clothing so as not to fall.

InuYasha's red clothing was torn and bloody. His white hair and dog ears were stained light pink with blood. A clawed hand rested gently on the untransformed Tessaiga by his side, the sheath still strapped in his hakama cords. Resting in InuYasha's lap was Shippou. His cream fox feet and tail twitched slightly in his exhaustion. InuYasha gently carded his other hand through the fox kit's golden brown hair. Faltering a bit, Kagome made her way over to stand by the two males, fitting together the Shikon as she did so.

The moment the final shard returned to its place a golden glow erupted from the gem, so bright that Kagome gasped in pain, dropping the Shikon as her hands came up to press against her eyes. Eyes watering, it took a few moments for Kagome to see the woman the rest of her group had already confronted.

It was a beautiful miko dressed in ancient armor and bearing swords at her waist. Her hair was straight, dark, and extremely long. Parted bangs allowed the viewers to see the four tattoos set in a four-pointed star; each tattoo looked like one of the Shikon shards. The woman had eyes similar in color to Sango's twinkled with poorly concealed glee.

"Midoriko," Kagome identified. Midoriko smiled gently.

"Hello Kagome. I don't have much time, so I'll get straight to the point. I can return you back to your own time, if you wish."

Kagome's eyes widened in hope and amazement, "can you really?" The family she had made in feudal era Japan was wonderful, and she would miss them, but she wanted to go home. A hand appeared on her shoulder, startling her. Silent and unnoticed, Sango and the men had gathered at her back, supporting her in her decision. They would miss her, but they all understood the wish for home.

"I can, you were brought here by mistake, and only now do I have enough hold in this world to put you back where you belong. I must warn you, however, that the world you come from carries its own dangers, and your powers do not work against humans."

"I know," Kagome said softly, pulling out a gold heart-shaped brooch from her uniform. The brooch had crystal red plating and a red jewel set in the middle.

"Be cautious of who you tell about your time here. You'll be dealing with something even more deadly than youkai."

"What would that be?" Miroku spoke up.

"Politics, noblemen, and social standing, in other words: money-grubbing-rich-people-who-care-nothing-for-th e-lower-classes-and-are-not-worthy-of-their-positi on-in-society." Midoriko deadpanned. Everyone chuckled.

"Can you…" Kagome trailed off, gesturing at herself.

"Of course," Midoriko returned. Suddenly Kagome was shorter and less developed. "The Shikon was good for a few things, it would have been more difficult for you to defeat Naraku and banish the Shikon had you been younger and foreign."

"Indeed," Miroku chuckled sadly. "I suppose this is good bye then, Kagome."

The young girl looked up at the man she considered a brother, "I guess it is, I'll miss you all, but my sister needs me. And I don't really belong here. I'm naturally a blonde after all," she pointed towards her fair eyebrows and newly blonde tresses.

"I suppose not," Sango managed to say tearfully. Shippou burst into wails and even InuYasha's eyes looked suspiciously bright.

"With the destruction of the Shikon, things in the world will have changed. Kohaku has been restored with life. Sesshoumaru's arm has been returned. Others on your travels are now alive and the history of the world has changed. The Shikon exists and never existed and the world now reflects the latter for the most part. Come now dear, it's time to leave"

Tearfully, the group embraced and murmured farewells and I love you's. Kirara jumped on Kagome's shoulder and refused to be moved. Smiling gratefully, Kagome ran her fingers down the fire cat's back in a caress. Finally, Kagome stepped back and the rest of the group crowded together, taking comfort from the other's presence.

Knowing that they were ready, Midoriko stepped forward and placed her hands on either side of the young girl's shoulders. Power built up under her palms, twisting and drilling through time itself. Kagome laughed wetly, one arm cradling Kirara protectively, the other waving frantically to the family she knew she would never see again. It took only moments, one second pink power was saturating Kagome's tiny form and the next she had disappeared.

The two reappeared on a dirt road in front of iron gates and a tall brick wall. A quaint two-sectional building could be seen through the bars. Kagome smiled.

"Place hasn't changed a bit," Kagome murmured as she creaked open the gate and almost ran down the dirt road. "This is going to be our home for a few more months, and then we're all going into the world to find adventure." Reaching the front door Kagome hesitated only a second before she knocked loudly. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a stern looking gray-haired lady wearing a pale mauve dress and an apron. The woman's hair was tied back in a tight bun and on her nose rested a pair of glasses. The woman, Miss Appleton, stared at Kagome for a minute, apparently confused.

"Hello Miss Appleton."

"Kagome dear?" Kagome smiled, the drying tear tracks on her cheeks pulling at her skin.

"It's me. How's everyone been lately? Is Nadja still getting into trouble?" Watching in amusement and concern as Miss Appleton blanched, Kagome giggled.

"I'm back and Nadja and I are going to drag everyone with us for a wild adventure."


End file.
